1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for grass collectors and the like that allows the trailer boxes of such collectors to be easily emptied. Specifically, the present invention includes a flexible liner in the trailer box which allows grass clippings or leaves to be easily removed from the trailer box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grass and leaf collectors for towing behind riding lawn mowers and garden tractors with mower decks are well-known in the prior art. Unloading these collectors of their accumulated grass clippings, leaves, or other material has, however, been a consistent problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,393 to Schweigert, discloses one such type of collector cart having a trailer box and attached cover. The cover is folded upwards and the front of the trailer box itself is rotated upwards to dump the contents of the trailer box onto the ground. Many other grass collectors have a similar design.
That unloading system has a number of disadvantages. The mechanism that allows rotation of the trailer box adds complexity and cost to the collector. The trailer box must be unlatched from the frame and lifted in order to start the removal process. In many cases that requires the operator to lift the load contained in the trailer box. That load can be substantial when it includes wet grass clippings or leaves or other materials. An alternative to requiring the operator to lift the trailer box is the use of a mechanism which automatically raises the trailer box. Such a mechanism adds considerably to the cost and complexity of the collector.
To fully clear the trailer box of materials, the tractor or riding mower must be moved forward while the box is in its upright position. That requires the operator to do a number of additional operations, including remounting the tractor if the trailer box was tipped upright by hand. In the alternative, the trailer box must be cleared by hand which presents an additional set of problems for the operator.
Other types of collectors include the use of bins which may be located in a trailer box as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,687, also to Schweigert. In that patent, bins are used to collect material blown into the collector. When the bins are full, they must be removed and dumped individually. That requires the operator to perform heavy lifting, which can cause a number of injuries. In the alternative, the operator must empty the collector before it reaches full capacity to keep the weight of the bins at a manageable level. That practice is, however, inefficient and adds to the time and fuel required to mow an area. In addition, the bins add additional expense to the manufacturing of the collector.